


Making the Right Choice

by Ralemalt



Series: Fiki Week [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralemalt/pseuds/Ralemalt
Summary: When Kili's best friend's life is laid within his hands, it's up to him to make a difficult decision.
Written for FiKi Week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cliché or Original

Fili had always been Kili's best friend.

From the moment Kili had been brought home from the hospital and Dis had introduced the two of them, they had been inseparable.

While Kili still slept in his crib, Fili gathered up all his blankets and made a bed beneath it until Kili was old enough to sleep in a proper bed of his own. Then the two of them would cuddle up every night together. Fili would always be able to soothe away any nightmares, and sleeping next to the younger brunet was like sleeping against a comfortable heater.

Dis tried to keep them in their separate beds at first, but it was clearly a lost cause.

Kili’s first word was unsurprisingly “Fee”, and once the toddler started talking, he just never stopped. As they grew older he told Fili everything, from his darkest secrets, to his hopes and dreams. Fili kept every whispered word close to his heart, as though he could protect them like he’d always tried to protect Kili.

When Kili took his first few steps, Fili was the one he walked to, giggling happy as the blond beamed proudly. He didn’t even mind it when Kili’s chubby hands buried in his blond hair and tugged, because the big wet kiss on the end of his nose was worth it.

Once Kili learned to walk, their adventures became endless. The kiddie pool in the backyard became a wide ocean and they’d be pirates sailing the seas in search of treasure. A pillow fort became a castle that they would defend from a great big dragon, and Dis’ flowerbeds would become a forest that needed exploring as long as they promised not to dig any of the plants up.

Fili walked a nervous Kili all the way up to the big scary doors on Kili’s first day of school and every day after that, even after Kili entered high school.

They’d play catch at the nearby park and race each other to the water when they went to the beach. Sometimes they’d cruse around, other days they’d laze about in the sun.

Fili was there to console Kili after his first breakup, crawling into the heartbroken teen’s bed an letting the brunet curl up against him and soak his hair with tears, all the while mumbling about how much it hurt. Fili would have done anything to stop the pain, but all he could do was love Kili, like he always had.

It was Kili’s last year of high school when it became apparent that something was wrong with Fili. He was growing tired more quickly and would often need a nap, then he began to lose his appetite and food was hard to keep down. He _hurt_ everywhere.

Kili held him each night and reminded Fili of their games and the fun that they had always shared together. He whispered about how much he loved him and that Fili needed to get better because Kili would be lost without his best friend.

The promises were in vain.

Kili held him tightly when the doctor broke the news, burying his face against Fili’s neck and clinging to him tightly as they rocked back and forth.

Fili’s body was slowly shutting down, and there was nothing that could be done. There was a chance that he’d survive another few months, but his quality of life would be drastically reduced, and he would be suffering through a lot of pain.

Fili clung a little tighter to Kili when the brunet sobbed into his ear. “H-how am I supposed to go on without you?” His wet words were muffled. “God, I love you so much! You’re my best friend, Fee. How do I know if you’re ready?”

Fili laid his head against Kili’s shoulder, too exhausted to keep it up anymore. He managed to nudge the brunet’s face up so he could kiss away his tears.

That was answer enough, and it was the hardest decision Kili had ever had to make, but he knew. “Okay.” He whispered, and pressed one last kiss on the tip of Fili’s nose. “Can I hold him?” He asked the doctor, who nodded in sympathy even while gathering the items he’d need.

Fili relaxed against Kili’s warmth, knowing that Kili would take care of him just as he’d been taking care of Kili. He jerked a little when the doctor took a hold of his arm, but Kili was there to soothe him, peppering kisses all over his face, promising him that everything was going to be alright, and reminding Fili just how much Kili loved him.

And as he felt himself slowly beginning to slip away, the last words Fili heard was Kili’s whispered, “Don’t forget me, okay? You’re the best dog in the world, Fee. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly I had kind of been drinking when I was writing this, and I had just lost a beloved pet. It was kind of therapeutic if anything else!


End file.
